The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Nanoimprint lithography, also often called imprint lithography, is capable of replicating patterns on a pre-made mold as small as several nanometers. The pre-made mold has extruded areas and recessed areas on its replication surface, which constitute patterns of various shapes and sizes. The mold was typically made by a patterning step using electron beam lithography (EBL) or mixing of EBL and optical lithography, and, a follow-up etching step using reactive ion etching (RIE) to create the patterns. Nanoimprint lithography starts from applying a volume of polymer onto a substrate by either spinning or dispensing. The polymer is either flowable in ambient temperature, or, from rigid to deformable or flowable by thermally heating. Then, the pre-made mold is positioned to contact with the substrate. After that, the mold is pressed against the substrate. If the polymer is in liquid in ambient temperature, pressing the mold against the substrate will force the surface extrusion areas on the mold replication surface to go into the layer of the polymer. If the polymer is rigid in ambient temperature, a thermally heating step is conducted prior to the contact, after the contact but before the pressing, or during the pressing to make the polymer deformable or flowable. Thus, pressing the mold against the mold is able to force the surface extrusion areas on the mold replication surface to go into the layer of the polymer. When the extruded areas completely go into the layer of the polymer, the polymer is transited from deformable or flowable into rigid by UV radiation, thermally heating or thermally cooling depending on types of the polymer. At last, the mold is released from the substrate while the layer of the polymer attaches to the substrate. To prevent the polymer from sticking to the mold, a very thin release coating may be deposited on the replication surface of the mold. Typical release coating included surface release surfactant and per-fluoro polymer deposited by CVD. After the substrate is separated from the mold, the extrusion areas on the mold surface are corresponding to the recessed areas in the polymer layer. Therefore, a reverse-tone replication of the patterns on the mold is formed onto the polymer film on the substrate. The polymer may be a thermo-plastic polymer or curable polymer. A thermo-plastic polymer transits from rigid to deformable or flowable when being heated above its glass transition temperature, and, vice versus when is cooled below its glass transition temperature. A curable polymer is deformable or flowable originally, and transit to rigid when being heating to curing temperature for thermo-set type or being cured under UV exposure for UV-curable type. When alignment is needed, the mold is aligned with the substrate through a set of matching align markers prior to the contact. Previously, electron beam lithography is very slow to write nanoscale patterns. It is unlikely to use it for mass production of nanoscale devices. Nanoimprint lithography is able to replicate whole area of patterned surface of the pre-made mold onto the substrate by one cycle of the process. It can dramatically increase the efficiency of patterning nanoscale features. Because the mold is repeatedly used for many cycles of imprinting, the high cost of using electron beam lithography to make the mold is averaged into these many imprints. Nanoimprint lithography delivers a practical method to produce nanoscale devices at low cost.
Since its invention in 1995 by Stephen Y. Chou (referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,905), nanoimprint lithography has successfully demonstrated its capability of replicating a feature as small as 5 nm. Meanwhile, many research works were carried out on developing resists for imprinting, mold making techniques, mold release coating for clean separation, and apparatus to do imprinting. In overall, nanoimprint lithography has evolved into being a widely used technology for research laboratories, but not reached a stage ready to meet much higher requirements of industrial use. One of the improvements needed for industrial use is an effective method to separate imprinted substrate from mold with high throughput and no damage to the patterns.
Fast nanoimprint apparatus with capability to separate mold and substrate automatically is highly demanded by semiconductor, magnetic media, and other industries to use this technology to manufacture micro-scale and nano-scale device products. Previously a fast nanoimprint apparatus was used to deform the mold to separate it from the substrate after imprint. (patent application Ser. No. 13/011,844) The setup was placed in a chamber where a deformable mold is fixed firmly around its full periphery. In the patent, the mold has to be deformable, which limits the thickness and material of the mold to be used. The loading and unloading of the mold is difficult giving the fact that the periphery of the mold are fixed firmly. In addition, the separation motion of the substrate is in the Z direction only. There is nothing to monitor the separation process, which could be important in a manufacturing environment.
Nanoimprint lithography, also often called imprint lithography, is capable of replicating patterns on a pre-made mold as small as several nanometers. The pre-made mold has extruded areas and recessed areas on its replication surface, which constitute patterns of various shapes and sizes. The mold was typically made by a patterning step using electron beam lithography (EBL) or mixing of EBL and optical lithography, and, a follow-up etching step using reactive ion etching (RIE) to create the patterns. Nanoimprint lithography starts from applying a volume of polymer onto a substrate by either spinning or dispensing. The polymer is either flowable in ambient temperature, or, from rigid to deformable or flowable by thermally heating. Then, the pre-made mold is positioned to contact with the substrate. After that, the mold is pressed against the substrate. If the polymer is in liquid in ambient temperature, pressing the mold against the substrate will force the surface extrusion areas on the mold replication surface to go into the layer of the polymer. If the polymer is rigid in ambient temperature, a thermally heating step is conducted prior to the contact, after the contact but before the pressing, or during the pressing to make the polymer deformable or flowable. Thus, pressing the mold against the mold is able to force the surface extrusion areas on the mold replication surface to go into the layer of the polymer. When the extruded areas completely go into the layer of the polymer, the polymer is transited from deformable or flowable into rigid by UV radiation, thermally heating or thermally cooling depending on types of the polymer. At last, the mold is released from the substrate while the layer of the polymer attaches to the substrate. To prevent the polymer from sticking to the mold, a very thin release coating may be deposited on the replication surface of the mold. Typical release coating included surface release surfactant and per-fluoro polymer deposited by CVD. After the substrate is separated from the mold, the extrusion areas on the mold surface are corresponding to the recessed areas in the polymer layer. Therefore, a reverse-tone replication of the patterns on the mold is formed onto the polymer film on the substrate. The polymer may be a thermo-plastic polymer or curable polymer. A thermo-plastic polymer transits from rigid to deformable or flowable when being heated above its glass transition temperature, and, vice versus when is cooled below its glass transition temperature. A curable polymer is deformable or flowable originally, and transit to rigid when being heating to curing temperature for thermo-set type or being cured under UV exposure for UV-curable type. When alignment is needed, the mold is aligned with the substrate through a set of matching align markers prior to the contact. Previously, electron beam lithography is very slow to write nanoscale patterns. It is unlikely to use it for mass production of nanoscale devices. Nanoimprint lithography is able to replicate whole area of patterned surface of the pre-made mold onto the substrate by one cycle of the process. It can dramatically increase the efficiency of patterning nanoscale features. Because the mold is repeatedly used for many cycles of imprinting, the high cost of using electron beam lithography to make the mold is averaged into these many imprints. Nanoimprint lithography delivers a practical method to produce nanoscale devices at low cost.
Since its invention in 1995 by Stephen Y. Chou (referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,905), nanoimprint lithography has successfully demonstrated its capability of replicating a feature as small as 5 nm. Meanwhile, many research works were carried out on developing resists for imprinting, mold making techniques, mold release coating for clean separation, and apparatus to do imprinting. In overall, nanoimprint lithography has evolved into being a widely used technology for research laboratories, but not reached a stage ready to meet much higher requirements of industrial use. One of the improvements needed by industrial use is imprint system and method with high throughput and overlay accuracy.
Fast nanoimprint apparatus is highly demanded by semiconductor, magnetic media, and optics industries to use this technology to manufacture nano-scale device products. However, traditional nanoimprint lithography is still improving the throughput, and certain application requires very large (a few meters) substrate, which is difficult for traditional nanoimprint lithography to provide.
Roller Imprint Lithography, offering a much simpler nanoimprint lithography machine design, much higher throughput, and lower cost, is a very attractive alternative to traditional nanoimprint. Since its invention in 1998 (Referring to “Roller Nanoimprint Lithography” paper on J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B 16(6)), various research efforts have been dedicated to the roller nanoimprint. To fully utilize the potential of the roller nanoimprint, some of the key areas still need further improvement. These include: a) to make an ultra-high quality and uniform imprint; b) have ways to place on a roller with microscale or nanoscale patterns which can then continuously imprint the substrate.
Optical lithography techniques are currently used to make most microelectronic devices. However, it is believed that these methods are reaching their limits in resolution. Sub-micron scale lithography has been a critical process in the microelectronics industry. The use of sub-micron scale lithography allows manufacturers to meet the increased demand for smaller and more densely packed electronic circuits on chips. It is expected that the microelectronics industry will pursue structures that are as small as or smaller than about 50 nm. Further, there are emerging applications of nanometer scale lithography in the areas of opto-electronics and magnetic storage. For example, photonic crystals and high-density patterned magnetic memory of the order of terabytes per square inch may require sub-100 nm scale lithography.
For making sub-50 nm structures, optical lithography techniques may require the use of very short wavelengths of light (e.g., about 13.2 nm). At these short wavelengths, many common materials are not optically transparent and therefore imaging systems typically have to be constructed using complicated reflective optics. Furthermore, obtaining a light source that has sufficient output intensity at these wavelengths is difficult. Such systems lead to extremely complicated equipment and processes that may be prohibitively expensive. It is also believed that high-resolution e-beam lithography techniques, though very precise, are too slow for high-volume commercial applications.
Nanoimprint lithography, also often called imprint lithography, is capable of replicating patterns on a pre-made mold as small as several nanometers. The pre-made mold has extruded areas and recessed areas on its replication surface, which constitute patterns of various shapes and sizes. The mold was typically made by a patterning step using electron beam lithography (EBL) or mixing of EBL and optical lithography, and, a follow-up etching step using reactive ion etching (RIE) to create the patterns. Nanoimprint lithography starts from applying a volume of polymer onto a substrate by either spinning or dispensing. The polymer is either flowable in ambient temperature, or, from rigid to deformable or flowable by thermally heating. Then, the pre-made mold is positioned to contact with the substrate. After that, the mold is pressed against the substrate. If the polymer is in liquid in ambient temperature, pressing the mold against the substrate will force the surface extrusion areas on the mold replication surface to go into the layer of the polymer. If the polymer is rigid in ambient temperature, a thermally heating step is conducted prior to the contact, after the contact but before the pressing, or during the pressing to make the polymer deformable or flowable. Thus, pressing the mold against the mold is able to force the surface extrusion areas on the mold replication surface to go into the layer of the polymer. When the extruded areas completely go into the layer of the polymer, the polymer is transited from deformable or flowable into rigid by UV radiation, thermally heating or thermally cooling depending on types of the polymer. At last, the mold is released from the substrate while the layer of the polymer attaches to the substrate. To prevent the polymer from sticking to the mold, a very thin release coating may be deposited on the replication surface of the mold. Typical release coating included surface release surfactant and per-fluoro polymer deposited by CVD. After the substrate is separated from the mold, the extrusion areas on the mold surface are corresponding to the recessed areas in the polymer layer. Therefore, a reverse-tone replication of the patterns on the mold is formed onto the polymer film on the substrate. The polymer may be a thermo-plastic polymer or curable polymer. A thermo-plastic polymer transits from rigid to deformable or flowable when being heated above its glass transition temperature, and, vice versus when is cooled below its glass transition temperature. A curable polymer is deformable or flowable originally, and transit to rigid when being heating to curing temperature for thermo-set type or being cured under UV exposure for UV-curable type. When alignment is needed, the mold is aligned with the substrate through a set of matching align markers prior to the contact. Previously, electron beam lithography is very slow to write nanoscale patterns. It is unlikely to use it for mass production of nanoscale devices. Nanoimprint lithography is able to replicate whole area of patterned surface of the pre-made mold onto the substrate by one cycle of the process. It can dramatically increase the efficiency of patterning nanoscale features. Because the mold is repeatedly used for many cycles of imprinting, the high cost of using electron beam lithography to make the mold is averaged into these many imprints. Nanoimprint lithography delivers a practical method to produce nanoscale devices at low cost.
Since its invention in 1995 by Stephen Y. Chou (referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,905), nanoimprint lithography has successfully demonstrated its capability of replicating a feature as small as 5 nm. Meanwhile, many research works were carried out on developing resists for imprinting, mold making techniques, mold release coating for clean separation, and apparatus to do imprinting. Overall nanoimprint lithography has evolved into being a widely used technology for research laboratories, but not reached a stage ready to meet much higher requirements of industrial use. One of the needed improvements however as identified by the present inventors is for industrial use is step and repeat imprint system and method with good imprint uniformity, high throughput and overlay accuracy.